Seatbelt
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SET DURING 3X12. He's making her go but he doesn't want her to nor does she. He knows what will make her stay though but will he do it? Vlad/Erin. COMPLETE!


**Seatbelt**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: 3x12 Blood Loyalties_

_Summary: SET DURING 3X12. He's making her go but he doesn't want her to nor does she. He knows what will make her stay though but will he do it? Vlad/Erin._

_A/N: A few people suggested getting away from it all and doing some one shots when I made up my mind to walk away once and for all._

_Redrachxo, LiveAndLoveLife and HopeCoppice, this was inspired thanks to your comments and support through the difficult time I've been through, more so over the last few days._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As she was slowly pushed back she looked up at him. She didn't once want to let go of him, to make this moment last longer. She could feel the coolness of his fingers seeping through her jacket, cooling her upper arms. The moonlight glimmered in his eyes but disguised his emotions from her completely, leaving nothing more than dark shadowed orbs.

He was sending her away. She was back and he was sending her away. For the last two weeks it had been the only place she'd wanted to be. Garside Grange with the Draculas. With Vladimir Dracula.

She dug her fingernails the cotton of his shirt, surprised that she didn't tear it wide open with the intensity she was gripping it with. She could feel his grip on her shoulders he didn't want to send her away but he was being valiant.

He asked her silently to go. Not to make a fuss. To just listen to him this once. He wanted to keep her safe; it was all he wanted he'd told her that.

Suddenly she found she could see into his eyes, maybe it was a trick of the light earlier. She hadn't wanted to see his eyes, hadn't wanted to see that he was rejecting her. He looked at her intensity in his eyes that took all of her fight away. She found she couldn't breathe. There were more than enough emotions in his eyes. There was one thing that she knew about everything else looking into his eyes.

He was saying goodbye.

The sadness that he genuinely didn't know if he'd see her again.

She could feel the tears that were building behind her eyes, as strange as it sounded she liked living here. It had become a home to her. She'd never felt that anywhere else, she actually felt more at ease living amongst Vlad's family even though they all wanted to kill her at some point.

The Guild would be after her but Vlad was more concerned about what his own kind would do to her. He cursed himself as he pushed her away completely; letting his hands slip from her warm body. He was suddenly left feeling bereft and colder than usual. He dreaded this moment; he had since he'd met her even though he'd already forced her away once.

She gave him a stiff nod, although it was barely perceptive then drew away from him completely. Her feet scrunched across the gravel as she walked towards her car, hoping that he'd call he back and say he'd changed his mind.

She slotted the key in the lock before pulling the door open, the hinges creaking as she did so. She hoped the car wouldn't start, that it'd play up like it had for her and Ingrid but knowing her luck it would start perfectly first time.

The car was freezing as she climbed in, she didn't know why she'd left it there when she'd left him. Maybe subconsciously she wanted to have an excuse to come back to see him. She let out a gasp as her hands came into contact with the freezing cold steering wheel as she tried to reposition herself more comfortably but she took her time doing it.

The length of time it took made the icy coldness of the plastic covering the driver's seat seep through her jeans and she could feel her skin goose bumping as she tried to ignore it. Nothing was going to make her speed up.

Vlad felt as if he were glued to the ground. His legs wouldn't move, he found his gaze wandering instead as he fought not to call her back to him. He glanced around to make sure Ingrid wasn't anywhere near; he needed to make sure she got away without Ingrid draining her to spite him.

Then he found he couldn't help himself, he spoke. "Erin…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Erin…" He paused. What was he supposed to say? It reminded him of all the books he'd read, the soppy ones that the school had made him read.

Erin looked at him, hope and wonder in her eyes, had he changed his mind? The spots on the windscreen from sap and dried rainwater distracted her as the light caught them before her eyes drew back to him.

He was there, half silhouetted in the shadow of the building. She didn't know what he was thinking but from the way his face was creased she knew it was something serious. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised that she didn't dare hope to hear what she wanted to.

He took a deep, supposedly calming breath. He hoped it worked for him the way it worked for breathers. It was now or never. "I love you." The words rang as loud as thunder in the night air.

Every moment seemed to take hours to pass. The time between every blink of her eyelids was an eternity.

Erin's eyes widened and he wondered if he'd said too much. She looked at him and just stared. He fidgeted slightly, was it too soon? He knew that Ingrid had love at first sight apparently but he felt that way about her now, he was older than Ingrid when she fell in love and he'd never felt like this about anyone in his unlife. It would be his luck that he would fall for a slayer but he didn't care that she was one; he was just more hurt that she'd never told him.

Erin searched his face looking for any sign of a lie, no one had ever told her they loved her and she couldn't believe it at first. She was waiting for him to add something else maybe 'as a friend' but nothing came. She was a slayer and he was a vampire, they were supposed to hate each other but they didn't. In fact it was the complete opposite for both of them. She felt wonder, then fear, then panic, then happiness.

A smile began to cross her lips, growing wider every moment that passed.

Erin clumsily fumbled for the door handle, trying her best to open the door quickly. The handle slipped from her grip more than once; before she grabbed it and yanked it open with a thump.

Erin threw the door open as fast as she could. It clanked as it opened as far as it could. Without hesitating she threw herself towards him, tripping up on the way in her eagerness to reach him.

The door was left wide open, there was no time to close it – she had to get to him.

As soon as he could grab her he pulled her to him, his right arm looping around her slim waist, pulling her flush against him. He could feel her heartbeat racing against his motionless one. His other hand he rested on her cheeks.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him to her as close as she could. The blood pounded in her ears, it was all she could hear. Her fingers found the silky hair at the nape of his neck and she twisted her fingers in it. She thought he was going to hug her like he always did, but she was wrong.

He looked at her, admiring how beautiful she was. The way her skin was flushed in the cold night air. He knew she should feel cold pressed up against him but she didn't mind. It only made his words seem truer than moments before.

Then seizing his chance he kissed her. Their lips brushed hesitantly before, almost innocently like their first kiss months before. They'd shared the odd chaste kiss but nothing like this before.

This was different, this time there were no bars that kept them apart, she could touch him. This time they weren't the same height, her head was forced upwards to meet his and it felt so natural.

As soon as Vlad felt her lips against his he felt a spark race through him and he pulled her even tighter against him, barely giving her enough room to breathe. He found a gap between her shirt and jeans, resting his hand lightly on the burning skin there.

Erin didn't seem to mind as he slanted his mouth over hers. She opened her mouth slightly and felt as if fire was racing through her veins as he took the chance and brushed his tongue against hers. She gasped as her whole body began to tingle and her heart raced faster. She lowered one hand to his shoulder to brace herself, clutching the leather firmly in her hand feeling it crease under her fingers.

She felt tears slip down her cheeks as she realised that in this kiss was an apology for doubting her, for snapping at her and hurting her. He'd never meant to he was protecting himself. She understood that better than anyone. She conveyed what she felt towards him, her own apology for lying to him for so long.

It wasn't the easiest first steps to healing the hurt between them but it was a start.

Their tongues battled as they explored each other's mouths.

The chillness of the night vanishing as the young couple lost themselves in each other.

Erin knew she had to breathe but she didn't want to, for the first time cursing the fact she was a breather. Vlad seemed to remember and pulled back, grinning at her distain and moans as he did so.

She looked at his hair and let out a breathless giggle at the way it was sticking up at all angles. She was tempted to reach up and smooth it but she didn't want to move her hands at all, she was comfortable the way she was, besides she liked the dishevelled look. She only ever saw it after he'd trained and she secretly loved that.

"I love you too." She whispered, her breath coming in short gasps as she spoke. A beautiful smile ghosting across her swollen, red lips. She pulled back, a little further so she could tilt her head until she could rest her forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised that. She'd let him force her away once but he wasn't going to do it now.

He couldn't ask her to not stay now. He'd just have to try to keep her safe to the best of his ability. She would leave him; she'd proved that more than enough. "I know." He answered.

He closed his eyes slowly, praying everything would be alright taking in her scent feeling it warm him.

As he opened them the entire scene before his eyes completely dissolved.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Reality snapped back at him.

He saw her hopeful eyes through the windscreen of her old BMW waiting for him to say something but he couldn't do it. He couldn't say those three words. It was too soon for him. He took a few more breaths, debating internally whether he could force the words out, he couldn't.

So he settled for one word, curing his cowardice as he said it. It would have to be enough for now; he'd save the words until after he dealt with Ingrid.

It was too dangerous for her right now.

"Seatbelt."

The End

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._


End file.
